Crash
by ShaNatasha
Summary: A person in the world of quirks was born with a strong one. They forgot to go to a hero school, so they transfer in. This person may not be as optimistic, or fun as they seem. They don't look the same as other people, and they don't act the same. Except maybe one similarity between another student. Enter Shima.


**I don't know what I'm doing with my life so I'll write a fanfiction. And it'll be terrible because I can't write. *Shivers at the honorifics that are used incorrectly but can't be fixed because I don't know how* First fanfiction, sorry if it's OOC. Also, this is based a little before the sports festival because I want Shima to be in it. I warn you, there are swears in here. (Bakugou)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this manga/anime. Duh.**

* * *

"I heard there's a transfer student in class B!" "Really?" "Wow!" Class A was buzzing with excitement on the day a transfer student was supposed to arrive. Dull, but exciting. They knew the transfer student wasn't going to be in their class, but still. In class B, some were nervous, some were excited, some could care less. The teacher was slightly irritated. A hero with a tall...Boy? Anyway, the hero came into the room and talked to the teacher, and the teacher cleared his throat. The classroom went silent. "Class B, welcome your new transfer student, Uh...?" Said the hero, while glancing at the student. The student glanced at the class nervously and said, "Shima. My name is Shima." "Thank you." Said the teacher. "You may sit down by Monoma-Kun." Shima walked towards the empty desk in the back, beside the window. ' _For some reason, I'm getting protagonist vibes.'_ He thought. Monoma gave Shima an arrogant stare. Shima decided to glare back.

The rest of the class proceeded, as usual. Even though not many students were paying attention. Some were doodling, some were just staring off into space, and some were asleep. Shima was one of these people. More worried about their life socially, he's thinking up all possible scenarios that could go down in his new life.

Shima began mumbling about all the thoughts going around in his head. "Maybe I could go visit class A and make some friends or maybe talk to some of the kids here after class or...maybe even do something to gain attention. Or... No. That would make a bad first impression. Even though people who make good first impressions usually suck... Maybe Gintama was wrong." Shima glanced up, and the whole class was staring at him. He jumped to cover his mouth, and he apologized.

"You remind me of a kid in Class A that mumbles a lot." Said Monoma. "Yeah!" Someone said. Other shouts and words of agreement filled the classroom. Someone shouted, "That's true! Do you mean that Midoriya guy?" Shima buried his head in his arms, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks and teacher shouted something and the class went silent. The class resumed as if nothing had happened.

* * *

When the classes were over, Class A had a knock on their door and the door creaked open slowly. Someone they didn't recognize stepped through. A person with a black respiratory mask, and blond-ish white short hair, and a standard boys uniform. "Um... Excuse me? Is there someone with the name Midoriya in your class? I'm new here and my class said I'm similar to them. I thought I should meet them." After they said this, the person took a sigh of relief, as if they were nervous. (Which they obviously were.) "Yeah, that's me." A curly haired boy stood up. "Well, nice to meet you... Can you give me your autograph?" Shima blurted out. He blushed. "Wha-what? S-sure..." Said Midoriya. He walked over to Shima and Shima handed him a pen and paper to sign. The curly-haired boy signed it with an amateur signature, shaking his hand back and forth, nervous. After Shima ran away happy and embarrassed, he had no idea how much a first autograph meant to a hero.

Izuku ran over to his friends, and was overjoyed to have signed his first autograph. He started hyperventilating and rapid-fire words."Oh my gosh I can't believe that I just signed my first autograph that's a huge vote of confidence *Gasp* I hope I get to sign more autographs that was so exciti-" "Stop!" Iida yelled. "That is not a way to act in school!" "School's over." Said Tsuyu. "Oh."

* * *

Shima was home, and on his laptop. He was talking to his online friends. ShimaRama: Guys, it was my first day at my new school! There was a guy who my new classmates said I was like, so I went to meet them. I asked for his autograph, and I got it. DekuBaba: Ah! Cool. Why did you ask for their autograph? ShamaRama: Because they were in the hero course in my school and I thought that was cool. DekuBaba: That makes sense. By the way, SmolNitroGlyycerin, Are you online? SmolNitroGlycerin: Yeah, what about it? Dekubaba: I thought you would want to know this. There was an incident involving the U.A. Students and some pros lately. SmolNitroGlycerin: I know, I go to U.A. ShamaRama:*Gasp* We knew that. You've told us many times. SmolNitroGlycerin:Asshole. I can say what I want, fucker. ShamaRama: Many swear, much smol, such Nitroglycerin. ShimaRama: /mute SmolNitroGlycerin DekuBaba: /mute SmolNitroGlycerin ShamaRama: Phew. We made it in time for the swearing fit.

* * *

 **I'll leave you to imagine the swearing fit. Also, I think you know who's who. Sorry for the short chapter, though.**


End file.
